


Practice Makes Perfect

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ...also the sexual kind, Cultural exchange, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Music Lessons, and "cultural exchange" just means sex, is also a tag that I should use here, okay fine this is sin, pure and simple sin, the violin kind not the sexual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinoka's violin lessons don't go quite as smoothly as she hoped, Camilla is only too happy to give her a hands-on demonstration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegadgetfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegadgetfish/gifts).



Hinoka drew the bow across the strings and winced at the screechy sound that came forth.

There was a low, throaty chuckle from nearby as Camilla expressed her amusement. Blushing, Hinoka glared over at her lover. “What’s so funny?”

Camilla, seated next to a small table with a bowl of strawberries, spoke in between bites. “You seem to be getting quite worked up over this, dear.” The Nohrian princess licked juice from her fingers and winked. “It’s rather cute.”

“Hmph,” Hinoka responded, redirecting her glare to the violin held under her chin. “Cute” wasn’t a word that she would have used to describe herself, but Camilla seemed quite fond of it. She had to admit that it was beginning to grow on her.

The outfit she wore helped with the feeling: black shoes and knee-length stockings, crisply pressed knee-length black skirt, white button-up shirt, and loose-fitting red tie that Camilla had assured her were the height of fashion for musicians in training. Hinoka supposed she’d have to take her lover’s word for it, especially since Camilla wore an almost identical outfit. _The only difference is that she has a few more buttons undone… not that I mind, or anything…_

Hinoka bowed the strings again, and once again, was “rewarded” with a tuneless shriek. “Ugh, not again…”

“You know, darling, people train for years to attain even a basic understanding of how to play,” said Camilla. “You’ve only been holding onto that for, what, half an hour?”

“About that long.”

Camilla selected another strawberry from the plate and bit into it, a dribble of its juice staining the corner of her mouth before she gently wiped it away with a napkin. “These things take time. You didn’t master the naginata in a single day, did you?”

“I suppose not…”

“Then why so discouraged?”

Hinoka let the violin and bow fall to her side, shrugging sheepishly. “I guess… you just made it look so easy, Camilla. So I didn’t expect it to give me so much trouble.”

“I see.” Camilla set plate and napkin aside, getting to her feet. “So that’s why.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty silly, isn’t it?”

“Love, I’ve been playing the violin for years, too. Practice makes perfect, as they say.” Camilla slipped an arm around Hinoka’s waist, drawing her closer. “So don’t fret your pretty head about it, okay?” She planted a kiss squarely in the middle of Hinoka’s forehead.

The princess of Hoshido smiled. “Okay, I guess I’ll try to slow down.”

“That’s my darling Hinoka. Always ready to learn.” Camilla smiled. “We’ll take it step by step.”

“Okay, where should we start?”

Camilla hummed a bit to herself. “Well, if you want the instrument to play actual notes, it’s important to learn the proper fingering.” She held out a hand. “Here, give me the violin, and I’ll show you.”

Hinoka, still blushing slightly, handed the instrument over. Camilla tucked it under her chin, taking up a playing position, talking as she did. “Unlike a harp, every single note a violin plays is on the same few strings. By holding them at different points, you change the tension and functional length of the strings, which produces different pitches. Now, as long as you—” She glanced up, seeing Hinoka near the door and frowned. “Am I boring you, love?”

There was a _click_ as Hinoka locked the door and turned back to Camilla, a faint blush and slightly mischievous smile on her face. “Not at all. I was just hoping for a more… hands-on demonstration.”

Camilla caught her meaning at once, and licked her lips. “Why, my darling… what a deliciously improper suggestion. We must put it into action at once.” She laid violin and bow down on the chair and crooked a finger imperiously. “Come along, darling, time for your music lesson.”

The liquid sensuality in Camilla’s voice was enough to make Hinoka’s pulse quicken, all on its own. _If she can excite me this much without even touching me…_ Hinoka felt warmth rushing through her, and had a growing feeling that her “cute” outfit was only going to get in the way of things. _So I’d better get rid of it before it’s a problem. Obviously._ As she loosened her tie and began undoing the buttons, Hinoka’s nipples hardened, standing out stiffly against the starched fabric of her shirt.

Camilla noticed, of course—she always noticed that sort of thing. She stepped in, right hand going up to cup Hinoka’s chin as she tilted the red-haired woman’s head up for a brief kiss. The hand drifted lower, knuckles gliding lightly across Hinoka’s bare skin—down her neck, across her collarbone, then around in a lazy circle until Camilla’s palm cupped one of her lover’s small breasts.

The lavender-haired princess raised her eyebrows as she ran her thumb lightly over Hinoka’s pert nipple. “No bra today, darling?”

Hinoka pressed herself closer to Camilla, her shirt hanging completely open now. Her voice was breathy as she spoke. “No underwear at all.”

Camilla’s eyes glinted. “Mmmm. So you planned ahead for a seduction, did you?” She bent lower, teeth teasingly grazing the top of Hinoka’s ear and causing a slight gasp. “That’s my bold princess for you. I’m so proud.”

Hinoka growled, pulling Camilla down for another kiss. This one was considerably lengthier and far more thorough. She felt Camilla’s tongue slide between her lips, still tasting faintly of the strawberries she had been eating. Heat continued to build in her core, a thoroughly pleasant sensation. Her body molded itself against Camilla’s, and she began rhythmically pressing herself against Camilla’s thigh, hips rolling.

The lavender-haired princess’s hands ghosted over Hinoka’s shoulders, pulling the shirt away from her lover’s body until it simply fell to the floor. The skirt followed it in quick succession, the clasps at the side undone until it dropped around Hinoka’s feet in a heap. She kicked it free, not caring where it went, and faced Camilla again, naked beneath her lover’s appreciative eyes. “Teach me,” she said, voice a ragged whisper.

“Always ready to learn, hmm?” The Nohrian princess licked her lips and stepped in behind Hinoka, pressing the Hoshidan princess’s back against her own stomach. Camilla’s left arm draped loosely over Hinoka’s shoulders, resting gently on one breast, while her right slowly trailed down the red-haired woman’s stomach—fingers idly running over the muscles, the navel, and coming with exquisite care and delicacy to rest between Hinoka’s legs.

Camilla spoke softly, her breath hot on Hinoka’s ear. “I’ve had to adapt these techniques a bit for a… _standing_ instrument, but they’re still applicable to your own studies. Are you paying attention, darling?”

Her lover’s fingers wandered a bit further, parting the wetness of Hinoka’s folds. “Y-yes,” Hinoka managed to gasp out.

She felt Camilla’s lips, pressed against her ear, curve up into a smile. “Very good. We’ll begin.”

Camilla’s fingers trailed lazy circles inside Hinoka, rubbing gently until they found the red-haired princess’s clit. Once there, the Nohrian woman’s fingers began a steady movement—a sort of strumming, but with short and swift motions. Her left hand, resting on Hinoka’s nipple, did the same, sending mixed sensations of pleasure through Hinoka’s body. Each movement of her lover’s fingers brought a small gasp to Hinoka’s lips.

Through them, she could dimly make out Camilla’s voice, lips brushing her ear as she spoke. “This is called _pizzicato._ A gentle plucking motion on the strings, to produce short, sharp sounds. Depending on the way you pluck, those sounds can be loud or soft. Got everything so far?”

Hinoka nodded, panting. “I think so.” She felt Camilla nip lightly at her earlobe and tensed, pressing herself up against her lover’s body.

Camilla let out another wicked chuckle. “Very good. Shall we continue, then?”

“ _Gods_ , yes,” said Hinoka, voice strained with arousal.

The pressure against her sex came harder and faster, and Hinoka’s breath became more and more ragged. “An important thing to remember,” Camilla crooned in her ear, “is that you must be sure to keep a firm grip on your instrument at all times. Too light of a touch, and the strings will not respond sufficiently. Thus, you won’t get the music you want. Make sense to you?”

An insistent moan, long and loud, was the only answer she got.

“Is that so?” The pressure of Camilla’s fingers between her legs lightened, and the Nohrian princess spoke in a honey-sweet voice. “You know, I think I might be moving too fast for you.” She trailed feather-light kisses down the side of Hinoka’s neck as she went on. “After all, this is a lot of information to take in all at once. Most musicians learn this sort of thing over the course of a couple months—”

Hinoka bucked slightly in her lover’s arms, trying to press herself up against Camilla’s fingers once again. She spoke through gritted teeth. “Damn it, Camilla… don’t you _dare_ stop.”

“If you insist.” Hinoka felt herself part again beneath Camilla’s touch, and surrendered herself to the feeling.

“Now, this last technique is rather advanced, so it requires a bit of explanation before I demonstrate.” Camilla’s breath was hot on Hinoka’s ear. “It’s called _tremolo_ , and it’s the sort of thing you do when you want your sound to waver a bit. The key is that you never stop moving, as long as the sound persists.”

Camilla’s knuckle brushed, once again, against Hinoka’s centre, and this time it rested there. Then her hand began to move: a constant vibration that would have drawn a wailing, plaintive note from the strings. That imagined sound was, in fact, quite close to what was escaping Hinoka’s own mouth. She was beyond words by now, making no sound but breathless gasps of pure _need_ , her hips grinding against Camilla as her arousal mounted higher and higher.

Her climax came all at once, and Hinoka’s gasps descended into a single long moan of pure pleasure, tension fleeing from her body as the orgasm overwhelmed her. She could still feel Camilla’s fingers working at her, not slowing until the last bit of sound had escaped Hinoka.

The red-haired princess was glad when her lover lowered her to the ground: had it not been for Camilla’s hands around her breasts and waist, her knees would have buckled already. She was dimly aware of Camilla’s fingers pulling free from her, of the moisture on her skin as Camilla traced fingers soaked in Hinoka’s desires down her lover’s thighs. Laying on the floor in a heap of her own disarrayed clothing, Hinoka let out a long sigh of contentment.

“And there you have it,” came Camilla’s amused voice. “Your first real music lesson. What did you think of it, dear?”

Hinoka, not trusting herself to form words, simply closed her eyes and smiled, humming contentedly. The Nohrian princess, understanding completely, simply laughed.

“I’ll say this, darling… you may not play the violin well, but you sing _beautifully_.”

“I’m glad you… think so…” said Hinoka, her breathing still uneven.

She heard Camilla click her tongue in mock disapproval. “Don’t falter on me now, love. I’ve demonstrated the technique, but you haven’t shown that you’ve learned it yet.”

There was a rustle of cloth above her, and Hinoka opened her eyes to see Camilla shimmying out of the last of her own clothing. The lavender-haired woman trailed the fingers of her right hand across her lips, licking them off with a heated glance down at Hinoka. “I do sincerely hope that you were paying attention to my little lecture, because now it’s your turn to put all that into practice.”

Hinoka’s eyes roamed over her lover’s exposed body: from the smooth curve of her calves and thighs to the hard muscles of her stomach, and her exquisitely formed breasts, the nipples already standing out stiffly. The Hoshidan woman rose to her feet, a smile coming to her face. “I certainly hope so. I would hate to disappoint you.”

“Well, dear, you know what they say.” Camilla chuckled again, a low, rich sound, and leveled a smoldering gaze to meet Hinoka’s eyes. “Practice makes perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never picked up a violin in my life but I do have a respectable knowledge of musical terminology ~~and I now know approximately two and a half things about sex~~


End file.
